rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
Escaped Animals Fairies
The Escaped Animals Fairies are around Rainbow Magic and Animal Kaiser Evolution. It has four books for the U.K, and seven for the U.S.. The fairies are originally created by AllyTrish34 (the U.S.-exclusive ones were added by AlicePatricia22). The fairies * Sherenina the Spotted Hyena Fairy Rachel and Kirsty watch the zoo animals in terror as they cause chaos, and they meet Sherenina who brings them to Fairyland. Sherenina wears a white top under a black leather jacket, blue fingerless gloves, a pair of jeans, and leopard-print flats. She has sea green hair, shaved on one side with a purple streak on the unshaved side. Her wings are purple. * Isi the Indian Cobra Fairy (U.S. name: Tanika the Indian Cobra Fairy) Isi/Tanika emerged from a bush she'd been hiding in, startling the girls. She wears a purple/white/black dress with a sweetheart neckline, a strap that wraps around her neck, an attached skirt with the upper layer being black mesh and the bottom one being solid blue, and the front of the dress' bottom part is long and blue with gold snake patterns. She has brown, shoulder-length hair with a thick purple streak, She wears sparkly golden stilettos with blue heels. Her wings are blue. * Calista the Masai Giraffe Fairy (U.S. name: Meadow the Masai Giraffe Fairy) Calista/Meadow fluttered from above the waterfall when the girls were playing in the pool below. She wears a leather jacket over a sparkly giraffe-print shirt, a black beanie, a pair of mismatched (silver/black) knee-high boots over a pair of purple leggings with white skull print, and a stud earring on her left ear. She has a pink and a purple bracelets on her right hand, and a black fingerless glove on the left, She has long, blond hair with pink highlights. Her wings are pale green. * Tristan the Andean Condor Fairy Tristan was hiding in a bird's nest when Kirsty found her. Tristan wears a gray hoodie (with the hood down), a graphic t-shirt, a pair of denim shorts, and a pair of black sneakers over ankle-high white socks. She has curly, blond hair held back by a green bandanna. She also has a lip piercing on her bottom lip. Her wings are pink. *Nebula the Komodo Dragon Fairy (U.S. only) *Politea the Great White Shark Fairy (U.S. only) *Rochelle the Dire Wolf Fairy (U.S. only) Problem Rachel and Kirsty are staying at a hotel near the zoo for five mornings and four nights, and they go to the zoo each evening. They notice some animals are out of their display location, wreaking havoc. That's when the whole adventure begins - in Fairyland, they meet Isi/Tanika, Calista/Meadow, and Tristan. The King and Queen explain to the girls that Jack Frost has sneakily stolen the fairies' animals, making it seem like the animals escaped on their own. Without them, animals will cause excessive chaos. Can they retrieve the animals before it's too late? Trivia * This four-fairy group is also technically based on the Villain Beasts. All animals are present, including the newly-introduced Howzer. **Despite so, Brutus isn't classified a Villain Beast; he's a Lost Hero. Nevertheless, he escaped from prison along with the Villain Beasts. * The order of fairies are sorted according to the Rarity, Strength, and Health: **Spotted Hyena (Straight) — Normal, 4000, 4000 **Indian Cobra (Spade) — Normal, 5000, 4000 **Masai Giraffe (Ace) — Bronze Rare, 6000, 4000 **Andean Condor (Shuffle) — Silver Rare, 6000, 6000 **Komodo Dragon (Joker) — Gold/Ultra Rare, 6500, 7500 **Great White Shark (Brutus) — Ultra Rare, 6500, 8000 **Dire Wolf (Howzer) — Ultra Rare, 8000, 6500 *They are the helpers of Cedar the Escaped Animal Fairy. *This fairy group features fairies with edgy looks, especially the first three. *This group has four female and three male animals in total. Gallery Coming soon.... Category:Fanmade fairies Category:Fantasy fairies Category:AllyTrish34's pages Category:Fairy groups Category:E